


In the eyes of the seer

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Seer, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, Young Love
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: "ไม่ต้องมีนิมิตใดมาบ่งบอก เค้าก็มั่นใจ ว่าการเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับอัลบัสคือความสุขเกินบรรยาย คือหนึ่งในการตัดสินใจที่ดีที่สุดของชีวิต" --- ฟิคกาวๆจากการที่ป๋าเกลเป็น seer ค่ะ





	In the eyes of the seer

เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์เป็น 'ผู้เห็นนิมิต'  
  
ความสามารถที่หาได้ยากยิ่งในหมู่ผู้วิเศษเช่นนี้คือของจริง เป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้คนคนหนึ่งพิเศษเหนือใคร แต่สำหรับชายผู้ลุ่มหลงในศาสตร์มืดและกระหายความรู้ในวิชาเวทย์ เค้ากลับไม่ใคร่ใส่ใจพัฒนามันเท่าใดนัก  
  
นิมิตที่เห็นเป็นภาพในห้วงภวังค์นั้นช่างคลุมเครือและต้องอาศัยการตีความ สิ่งที่เอาแน่เอานอนไม่ได้เช่นนี้ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เด็กหนุ่มคิดพึ่งพา ของแบบนี้ก็แค่สัญญาณเตือนล่วงหน้า แค่ทำให้เกลเลิร์ตถือไพ่เหนือกว่าคนอื่น ก็เท่านั้น  
  
นั่นคือเหตุผลที่ตัวเค้าไม่แปลกใจมากเท่าที่ควรจะเป็น ตอนที่เห็นอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์  
  
และไม่สงสัยแม้เพียงครู่หนึ่ง ว่าทำไมสายใยแห่งความสัมพันธ์จึงถักทอผูกตัวและหัวใจของพวกเค้าไว้ด้วยกัน ภายในเวลาสั้นๆของฤดูร้อนในก็อดดริกฮอลโล่ว์  
  
อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์คือผู้ที่มองโลกด้วยสายตาแบบเดียวกัน คือคนที่คู่ควรยืนเคียงข้างเค้าในโลกใหม่ที่พวกเราจะสร้างขึ้น เพื่อประโยชน์ของเหล่าผู้วิเศษหมู่มาก เพื่อให้เหล่ามนุษย์ธรรมดาได้เรียนรู้ที่จะอยู่ในที่ทางของตัวเอง  
  
อัลบัสที่แม้จะมีอายุมากกว่าเค้าถึงสองปี แต่ก็อ่อนเยาว์ งดงาม เฉลียวฉลาด ผมหยักศกสีแดงเพลิงดูราวกับเปลวไฟส่องนำทางในยามค่ำ ดวงตาสีฟ้าครามมองทะลุเข้าไปในใจผู้คนได้โดยไม่ต้องเป็นผู้พินิจใจก็ล้วงเอาความคิดออกมาได้  
  
อัลบัสผู้ถูกโศกนาฏกรรมในครอบครัวผูกรั้งพันธนาการสองขาจนแทบจะไร้แรงเดิน เกิดใหม่จากกองเถ้าเหมือนนกฟินิกส์ภายใต้การชักจูงของเค้า  
  
ต่อให้เกลเลิร์ตไม่พูดอะไร อัลบัสก็จะรู้ในสิ่งที่เค้าคิดเสมอ ราวกับใช้ร่างกายและหัวใจเดียวกัน ราวกับพวกเค้าคือครึ่งหนึ่งของกันและกันที่จะสมบูรณ์ที่สุดเมื่อผสานรวมเป็นหนึ่ง  
  
ไม่ต้องมีนิมิตใดมาบ่งบอก เค้าก็มั่นใจ ว่าการเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับอัลบัสคือความสุขเกินบรรยาย คือหนึ่งในการตัดสินใจที่ดีที่สุดของชีวิต  
  
มันไม่ใช่เพียงความอิ่มรสทางกาย แต่หัวใจก็ได้รับการเติมเต็มจนปรีเปรมเช่นกัน  
  
เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์รู้สึกสมบูรณ์เป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิต เพียงแค่มีอัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์ เค้าก็เหมือนได้ครองโลกทั้งใบ  
  
ทว่ากลับไม่อาจกลบหลุมวูบโหวงในใจได้  
  
นิมิตได้บอกไว้...วันหนึ่งในอนาคตอันใกล้ คนที่เป็นโลกทั้งใบ คนที่เป็นหัวใจของเค้า อัลบัส ดัมเบิลดอร์จะหันไม้กายสิทธิ์เข้าหาเค้าด้วยหัวใจรวดร้าว  
  
"ทำไมกัน เกลเลิร์ต...ทำไม?"  
  
เด็กหนุ่มล่วงรู้โดยไม่ต้องตีความนัยให้ลำบาก ว่านั่นจะเป็นจุดจบของเค้า  
  
จากผู้ที่เชื่อมั่นว่าตัวเองแข็งแกร่งไร้สิ่งใดเทียบเท่า เค้าก็ได้รู้ถึงจุดอ่อนของตัวเองในที่สุด  
  
ต่อให้ถูกผู้คนกล่าวหาว่าเหี้ยมโหดวิปลาสมากเพียงไร เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ก็ไม่มีทางฆ่าหัวใจตัวเองได้ลง  
  
ต่อให้อุดมการณ์ของเราสวนทางกันในอนาคต แต่อัลบัสที่เลือกทำร้ายเค้าในภาพภวังค์นั้น จะต้องไม่เกิดขึ้น  
  
...ไม่ว่าต้องทำวิธีใด...  
...ไม่ว่าต้องแลกด้วยอะไร...  
  
"เกล นี่ เกล...!"  
  
เสียงเรียกของชายหนุ่มวัยสิบแปด กอปรกับแรงบีบที่หัวไหล่ ปลุกคนอ่อนวัยกว่าให้กลับมาสู่โลกปัจจุบัน แมัจะเป็นภาพที่เห็นได้หลายครั้งตั้งแต่รู้จักกันมา อัลบัสก็ยังอดกังวลไม่ได้  
  
ราวกับว่าเกลเลิร์ตจะหลุดลอยไปยังที่ที่ไกลเกินเอื้อม  
  
"อะไรเหรออัล?" หนุ่มผมบลอนด์ถามกลับไปพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่มุมปาก กดจูบที่ข้างขมับของคนที่ซุกอยู่ในผ้าห่มผืนเดียวกัน สูดเอากลิ่นหอมของแชมพูที่ใช้ขวดเดียวกัน แต่พอมันมาอยู่บนตัวอัลบัส กลับต่างออกไป กลิ่นนี้เองที่ทำให้หัวใจอันสั่นไหวค่อยๆสงบลง  
  
แม้อัลบัสไม่รู้ตัวว่าตัวเองถูกใช้เป็นสิ่งยึดเหนี่ยวจิตใจ แต่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าชอบสัมผัสของเกลเลิร์ต แก้มขาวปลั่งสีระเรื่อที่ถูกซุกซ่อนไว้ในแสงเทียนสลัวยามราตรี มือที่ขาวและเล็กเรียวกว่ายื่นออกมาหา และอีกฝ่ายก็กอบกุมมันไว้พลางยกขึ้นกดจูบที่หลังมืออย่างเคยคุ้น  
  
"ถ้าเหนื่อยก็หลับไปก่อนเถอะ เดี๋ยวผมเขียนสรุปบทนี้เสร็จก็จะนอนแล้ว"  
  
คนอ่อนวัยกว่าทำหน้ามุ่ยในทันที สอดแขนข้างที่ว่างอยู่ โอบเอวอัลบัสให้เข้ามาใกล้ เอาหัวสีบลอนด์ทองราวกับภาพวาดของเทวาในวิหารซุกไซ้ออดอ้อน อัลบัสรู้ได้ในทันทีว่านั่นคือการปฏิเสธ เกลของเค้าบางทีก็ทำตัวสมวัยสิบหกปีของเจ้าตัวเหมือนกัน แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะทำกับคนอื่นทั่วไป  
  
อัลบัสคือหนึ่งในคนที่เกลเลิร์ตจะยอม 'อ้อน'  
  
"เข้าใจแล้ว นอนกันเลยดีกว่า"  
  
คนอาวุโสกว่าตอบพลางลูบผมสีสว่างของเกลเลิร์ต แม้จะโบกมือดับเทียนจนห้องมืดสนิทไปแล้ว ก็ยังเห็นผมสีทองของเกลเลิร์ตเด่นสะดุดตาภายใต้แสงจันทร์สีเงิน อัลบัสมองมันอย่างหลงใหล เผลอไผลจนไม่รู้ตัวว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังใช้สายตาแบบไหนมองตัวเอง  
  
...นั่นคือสายตาของผู้ที่หวาดกลัวจะสูญเสียสิ่งสำคัญของตัวเอง...  
  
"อัล..."  
  
"หืม...?"  
  
จะรั้งตัว จะผูกใจ จะทำให้ทุกนาทีในชีวิตของอัลบัสคิดถึงแต่เค้า  
  
ตราบจนสิ้นลมหายใจนี้...  
  
  
  
"เรามาทำพันธสัญญาเลือดกันเถอะ..."  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
  
End 

**Author's Note:**

> #สูดกาวแล้วคัมปาย  
> #GGADจงเจริญ  
> #การที่ป๋ากรินเป็นseer มันทำให้อดคิดขึ้นมาไม่ได้จริงๆค่ะ ว่าเป็นฝ่ายขอทำสัญญาใจเพราะรู้ว่าในอนาคตจะเดินกันคนละทาง  
> #ฉากป๋ากรินอ้อนอาจจะดูOOCไปบ้าง แต่อยากใส่จริงๆค่ะ Orz  
> #ฟิคสายHP/FB เรื่องแรกในชีวิต บางอย่างหลุดไปต้องขออภัยนะคะ


End file.
